Don't Get On My Good Side
by Goby the Dragon
Summary: Shadow falls in love with a hot girl named Midnight, but will Sonic and the gang do anything stupid to ruin it? Midnight the Tasmanian Devil, Goby the Dragon, and Spike the Porcupine all are in it!
1. Eggman's Captive

All sonic and other characters are property of all mighty sega and sonic team.I'm not getting money from this.

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter One: Eggman's Captive

"Sonic, look out, you cocky little-"

" AACK!!!!!"

BASH! Sonic, once again, got a blow from the docter.Why can't he fight for one second without smiling at Blaze and Rouge like a total moron? Well, looks like it's up to the Ultimate Lifeform to set things right. Me, Sonic, Rouge, Blaze, and Tails are on a mission right now. We are soposed to rescue a captive that the doctor had captured, most likly for another live wepon.So far, I've done a little to the Eggoctobot, a giant metal robot, with eight swirling tentacles and with a floating body of steel,but Sonic, always distracted, keeps getting whipped by giant iron tentacles.

"Your goin' down, egg-head!" Sonic smartly said.

" Not untill you see what this baby can really do-" The doctor stopped, realizing me and sonic were coming full-charged at the cockpit.BASH!!!BOOOOM!!!! The doctor flew like a rocket from the explosion of his used-to-be robot. What a chicken, no wonder I stopped working for him.

"You haven't seen the last of me!!" He called out in the distance.

"That's what you think, now give us the prisoner!" Sonic said back. Immediatly, a dot flew from the doctors craft, then it got bigger, and bigger, then PLOP! The captive fell right on top of me!

"Nice catch Shadow!" Sonic teased.

"GRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr..."

" YIKES!!!I'm outta here!" He buzzed of, thank god for that.

" What do you think your doing, get offah me, I'm not a pillow!"

"Yes he is!" I think that was Sonic, who else?

"Sorry..." Said an innocent female voice.

"Well, that's O.K, I guess...Whats your name?"

"Midnight, Midnight the Tasmanian Devil." Woah, she was hot,with a ripped up black dress, she looked obviosly dark. Her eye's, they were dark blue, like the night sky.Uh-oh, I had a funny feeling in a unkindly area...Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, the doctor in a bikini, Sonic and Amy making out, Cream in a strip club...

" So, what are you doing here? Why did the doctor capture you?"

" If your talking about that tub of lard with the weird mustace, he captured me for my power, I'm the only on I know who still practices black magic and voodo." I just kept staring at her...Staring...

" Are you O.K? You look kinda pale.." I looked who was speaking to me, it was Midnight.

"Oh, I'm O.K, I'm just ... Fainting..."

" How long is he gonna be out?" Midnight asked.

"Don't know for sure, but he should come back soon.Well, since you were tooken far from home, how about staying at our place for a while?" Tails asked her.

"Sure, O.K..." Even though, I hope she stays awile...

So, there you go, a nice short chapter.Please reply


	2. Chillin' Out

All sonic and other charicters are the property of sega and sonic team.They're not mine, and this story is for sheer entertainment

DON"T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 2:Chillin' out

I woke up, and we were in our house. Everyone gathered around me, seeing if I was O.K.

"Dude, he's alive!" Sonic screemed.Yep, I was, Sonic was still the annoying blue fuzzball he always was.

"Will everyone go now!?" I screamed, hey, I was grumpy, Goby, our annoying kid dragon orphan, kept poking me...

" You up now? Huh? Huh? Huh? HEY SONIC!!!!! SHADOW'S ALL BETTER!!!!!!!" Goby screamed. What I wouldn't do for a Charmy twin like HIM to crawl in a cave and die. Midnight walked over.

"Your awake!" Midnight said, cheeryfull

"AND?" I questioned, come on, duh, why else would I be talking? Man, for emo girl, she sure cares about me a little to much. I looked around. I was in our living room. Goby and Charmy were reading someones diary, giggleing like crazy, Cream and Amy were listening to music on a pink I-pod, Sonic and Knuckles were talking and laughing, god knows WHAT they were laughing about. Spike was watching MTV and eating cornchips, Vanilla was sewing a quilt, and rouge was polishing a gem of somesort.I think Blaze and Silver were outside talking, maby more, everyone knows that they love eachother.

" So, you-"

" AWWW!!! HEY KNUX, LOOK! SHADOWS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Sonic interupted. God, how annoying and imature. Imedeatly, Sonic, Knuckles, Spike, Goby, and Charmy began chanting 'Shadow's got a girlfriend' over and over again, at the top of their lungs.

" Sonic, cut that out, don't make me get the paddle!" Vanilla said at him.

" NOT THE PADDLE!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed. They then began chasing eachother around the house. That prooves how chaotic this place can get.

" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!" Sonic taunted. After hearing that, Vanilla tripped him, and dragged Sonic away by his ear.

" Well, that was...Entertaining.." Midnight said. Entertaining wasn't even the word.

" Yeah! You should see him when he eats sugar! He acts like a total hyper!" Spike said, trying to impress Midnight and win her heart. I gave him a cold, dark stare. He got the message and sat down.

" Yes, it can get a little hectic around here." I replied to her. Spike rolled his eyes at me. How imature. Sonic came back, red from emberassment. He sat down, and gave Knuckles a 'Shut-it' look, since he was giggleing at him.

" Shadow, do you mind if you could show me around?" Midnight asked.

" Well, uh, I don't know..."

" He'd be happy to, right Shadow?" Vanilla inturupted.

" Sure. Follow me." I got up, and she followed. I showed her Sonic's room, Knuckles's room, the bathroom, and almost the rest of them.

" This is Vanilla's room, and if she catches you in here, your automaticly in trouble. Goby once tried to steal a gold necklace, becaus he's a dragon and likes gems, and no one knows what his punishment was."

" Wow, Goby sounds like a big pest."

" You don't know the half of it." We continued walking down the hallway, untill we reached my room.

" This is my room, and if I catch you in here, I will personally dispose of you, and bury you in the nearest bog, so your dead body can rot."

" Was Goby caught in here to?"

" Yes. Now lets move. I got more rooms to show you and some to warn you about." But she didn't move. She was staring at somthing, I think it was the picture of Maria I kept on my nightstand.

" Shadow, who's that girl in the picture?"

" Thats my old friend, Maria."

" Why havent I seen her around here?"

" Because...She's dead..." I choked on that last part. She still didn't move though. She kept staring at me with her dark blue eyes, looking like she felt bad for me.

" Let's move now!" I said. Had to break the moment, to sappy for me.

" O.K..." She said back, softly. We walked down the hallway, they seemed wider for some reason.

" This is the guest room, were you will be staying in." She walked in, looked around, then the unbelivable happened. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek! I walked away, stunned and headed tward the living room. It felt like I was walking on clouds, not carpet.

" How'd it go?" Sonic asked me. I was zoning out there for a second.

" Oh,... Fine..." Was all I could say. I headed to my room, it was pretty late. I crawled in my bed, and drifted to sleep.

You like it? Please reply someone!


	3. The Big Question

All Sonic and other characters are owned by SEGA and sonic team. I do not own them, and I am not getting any money from this story. Now back to the story!

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 3: The Big Question

I woke up, on a nice saturday morning. The sun was pouring through the window, and the fresh smell of morning filled the air. I allways liked that smell, it was very refreshing, and built my confidence for the day. Well, it WAS, untill I found whipped cream on my head.

"Goby..." That's all I could say, but I had a pretty good idea that Sonic and Knuckles was involved in this act of crime. I got up slowly, and entered the living room. Cream, who was very polite, came skipping over to me. How does she allways stay in a good mood, no matter what the problem.

"Good morning Shadow! Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, in the most polite and sweet tone.

"No thanks, but thank-you for the offer." Sonic giggled all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked. I was getting impatient with him.

" Did you see the preasent we left you?"

"If your talking about the whipped cream, I got it. I have to say, your very imature, and I will be dealing with you later." I replied to him.

"Not THAT! Goby did that!..Mabey we helped a little...The one on your nightstand!" My nightstand?... Oh god, what could those little grimlins done this time? I ran to my room, to see what they did. I just hoped they didn't mess...With the picture of Maria... I slowed the last part down, all from amazment. No practical jokes, just a card, on my nightstand, right by Maria's picture. I opened the card, slowly, just to make sure nothing happend. I read it.

_Shadow,_

_I'm sorry about Maria, and what happended to her. Don't worry, I know the whole story, Sonic told me, but I just can't help but feel, kinda bad for you. How abot we go out to dinner or somthing, just me and you. I want to get to know you more, and don't worry, Sonic and Spike was told repediatly not to bother you about it._

_Best wishes, Midnight_

Wow, I can't belive it, she LIKES me... I felt happy. I walked back to the living room. I still couldn't belive what I just read.

" So, did you get my card?" It was Midnight, and she looked at me, and she was waiting for me to say somthing.

" Uh, yeah..."

"Well, see you around nine, I'll be waiting for you." Then she walked away.

" I WANT BLUEBERRYS!!!!!! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" That was Goby, with his airhorn loud voice, distrupting the moment. Spike started to walk over, all smug like some kinda Fat Tony.

" Your S-M-O-O-T-H, smooth. You want me to help ya, I can get her to smooch you in no time, not a little peck, I'm talkin' major lip-lock!"

" Thanks for the offer, but no thanks, you want a girl, you get her yourself."

" Drat..." Was all I heard him say, but I know what he does, talks to the girl romanticly behind your back. Just ask knuckles. Speaking of which, I think I just heard arguing.

" I BET YOU FIVE BUCKS THAT HE'LL GIVE HER A HUG!!!" Knuckles screamed at Sonic.

" OH-YEAH, WELL I BET YOU TEN BUCKS THAT HE WON'T MAKE A MOVE AT ALL!!!" Sonic sreamed back at him. Then Knuckles pounced on top of Sonic, then Sonic bit Knuckes's arm. After that, Knuckles got REAL mad, and sat on top of Sonic, with Sonic wailing and thrashing, trying to get free.

" GET OFFA ME!!! I'M CLUSTRAPHOBIC!!!"

"Oh, so if I squeese you tighter, you'll be more scared?"

" YES!!!" Sonic replied, very mad at him.

" O.K!" After that, Knuckles put him in a headlock, and Sonic was screaming bloody murder.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHH!!!!!"

" Sonic, Knuckles! Stop that right now!" Blaze Screamed. After all, she was a hot-head, and had a very short temper.

" Sorry Blaze." They both said at once. Thank-you Blaze, for distrupting that most obnoxios fight.

" Blaze, tell me your secret, how you make those two buttheads stop?"

" Well, first, you have to be intimidating."

" Intimidating, I'm intimidating."

" Second, you got to be a girl."

" Oh, well, can't do that without expensive surgury that will still make my voice deep and make me sweat as much." I joked at her, hey, I was in a good mood.

" Well, better get ready, Midnight's waiting for me."

" O.K." Blaze said back. Today was my big day, and I better get going and make myself look presentable, after all, I am going on a date!

So, you like? I had to squeese sonic and knux fighting somwere.


	4. Shadow's Date

All sonic and other charicters are owned by sega.Got that? That means the only thing I get from writing this story is other peoples enjoyment. No money. Happy?

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 4: Shadow's Date

I was getting ready for my night out with Midnight. I even took a shower. I HATE water! I brushed my teeth, combed and put gel in my hair, and even took care of bodily funtions. I was ready. I walked out of the bathroom, and instintly, Amy ran over to me, with tears in her eyes.

" Oh Shadow, this is sooo romantic! sniff sniff Do I smell colone?"

" Well, maby I dabbed some on, for perks.."

" What kind didga use?" Sonic asked me.

" Cool Water."

" Cool." As Sonic finished his sentance, Vanilla came out.

" Ha ha! Look at you! You look so cute and formal in your little tuxeto!" She comented. Well I did, and I even put a real rose on it.

" Now Shadow, remember, allways coment her beuty, be humble, and don't eat like a total Knux." Spike informed me. What a show of. Goby came over to me, and gave me a pat on the back. I left the house and entered my car. Midnight was in it. She looked positivly stunning. She had a black velvet dress on, emo style. A cross with a purple gem in the middle hung around her neck. But she still had her black combat boots on.

" What's with the boots? Haven't you heard of high heels?"

" I hate girly crap. Ugh." Wow, beutiful, and punky. What a babe. As I bent over to put the key in the ignition, she giggled.

" What's so funny? Is my boxers showing or somthing?"

" No, but check your back." I did as she said, and I found, taped on my back 'Kik Me' on a peice of paper, writen slopily in pencel.

" GOBY!!! Why can't you give me a break?! Just for once!" Midnight was laughing so hard, I thought she was gonna pee herself. We pulled out of the driveway, and headed tward our destination.

" Shadow, is it O.K if I put on some music?"

" That depends, your not gonna put on rap, are you?"

" No!"

" O.K then. Go ahead." She put in a CD, and to my surprise, it was Pantora.

" Never knew you were a heavy metal girl."

" I used to own a Harly Davison."

" I got one right now, but I didn't knew if you wanted me to drive in it or not"

" Crap! I miss those guys!" We both let out a chuckle, and we arived at Le Fance, the nicest resturant and grill in town. The best part of this place is all the resturant's waiters are french, compleat with accent and mustaces, the kind that you can twirl.

" Wow, what a nice joint! I hoped you would bring me to a bar!" We entered the building, got to our table, and sat down, waiting for the waiter to come and take our orders.

" I just hope the waiters don't speak french, 'cause all I know of french is le framage!" Midnight kid at me. She had a good sence of humor. I liked that. We stared eachother, and I looked into her eye's, which sparkled like saphires in the candle-lit light.I leaned over all of a sudden, I think I was about to kiss her.

" Kccehe, told you he would make a move at her! Tihehe!"

" Knux, you elbow's in my gut!"

" Oh yeah, well your on top of of my foot!"

" Ssshh! He'll hear us! This is is a FANCY place, so shut-it!"

" O.K..."

" Uh, I can hear you three, and I thought you would leave me alone tonight." I said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Spike were hiding behind a plant. Great. Just what I wanted. A couple of morons.

" Sorry, we'd thought you would need our help." Spike answered.

" Well, you thought wrong, now shush."

" Shadow, who are you talking to?" It was Midnight. Double great. Hope I didn't sound mental.

" Oh, uh, no one." I felt like I needed to pee. When I get nervous, I usually pee on the floor. The waiter came, and took our orders.

" How about I pee,... I mean pay, PAY! Not pee, sorry, so sorry." I knew I was blushing, and I heard the guys giggle.

" Thats O.K Shady! Everyone makes mistakes. I once acidentally woke up at eight at night and thought it was eight in the morning." Shady?...Wait, I got a nickname! Neat! She digs me! Spike gave me a thumbs-up, most likly for being humble. We ate dinner, sipped wine, and left. The bill almost made me faint. Midnight found that very funny. As we pulled out of the parking lot, Midnight put in another hardcore metal CD, only this time, it was girls singing it. It sounded really good. They were singing Enter Sandman by Metallica.

" Man, this band is good, who is it? I never heard of it?"

" It's my band. I'm in a band called the Fallen Angels."

" Wow, who's you in the song?"

" Lead sing."

" Mega wow! Your good! You know, I play lead guitar in our punk rock band, the Bleeding Needles."

" Oh my god! I love that band! My favorite songs from you guys is Cherry Coke and when you did Coral Fang from the Distillers!" Wow, my girl was also a fan of mine, and a great singer. We arived at our driveway. I had an urge to kiss her. Stupid hormones. I leand over, and put my lips on hers. I slipped my tounge in her, and she put hers in my mouth back! I wrapped my arms around her, and we fell on the bottom of the car.my legs locked around her, I knew what I was doing, I was about to have sex! I imediatly stopped kissing her, didn't want her to get pregnent. She got the message, and we walked inside our house.

" How was it you two?" Vanilla asked me politely.

" Good."

" O.K." Sonic and his guys walked in the house.

" What's up guys!" Sonic said, he was in a good mood, he almost got to see me kiss.

" How's it goin'?" Knuckles said as he came inside.

" Hey there lover boy!" Spiked irked at me.

" Listen, could you and me talk Sonic, alone?" I asked him, I needed spread the good news

" Sure bud!" We walked into a room.

" So, whats wrong?" He asked me.

" You wouldn't belived what happened! We had the biggest, wettest kiss you could ever imagine! Tounge included!"

" Congrats dude! Treat yourself to a bath or somthing, I know it takes forever for food to digest after you've eaten at a fancy place."

" O.K. Got it."

I started a bath, I like baths, they're warm and relaxing, even if your getting wet. I only hate water if it's cold and deep, like a lake or somthing. I added lots of bath salts and bath beads so I'd smell nice, like lavander. I stepped in, and started to relax all my tensed up muscles. Then, next thing I knew, Vanilla walked in with towels. I think she was putting them away.

" VANILLA! PLEASE! I'm naked!..." I said.

" Shadow, if you've ever noticed, your ALWAYS naked! All you were is shoes and gloves, no pants. Besides, if you want to dry off with a nice, fluffy cotton towel, let me continue, and if I accidenally see your boy parts, shame on me for looking there." She answered. As soon as she left the bathroom, I got out of the tub. I shook my self dry, and dried of with a towle. Then I heard a flash, and saw light. Goby just took a picture of me nude, I know so, I just know it. I put on some pajamas, well boxers and a white shirt actually, and stormed out to the living room. Just as I figured, Goby, Sonic, Knuckles, Spike, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, and of all people, Midnight, were gathered around, looking at a picture, giggleing like nuts. Speaking of which, I hope no one saw mine.

"Look, I see his-" Goby imideatly stopped his sentance, good. Everyone scatered around, and ran. I saw the photo, exposed for all to see was me, naked, everythig for veiw, if you know what I mean.Vanilla came, and about a minute later, they all apolozized, and Blaze scorched to photo, good. Vanilla came over to see me. Everyone else headed tward their beds.

" I do apologize for not thinkng suspiciusly at their inane laughter, but don't worry, your just a cute widdle hedgehog!" She began scratching behind my ears, I liked it. Then she stared rubbing my belly, and was cooing me. All of a sudden, I felt releaved, and happy, I hope I wasn't peeing on her.

" ACK! OH MY GOSH! YOUR TINKLING ON ME!!! STUPID TINY HEDGEHOG BLADDERS!!! ICKY!!!" Yep, I peed on her. I ran to my bed, and snuggled up, I was full tired, and now, releaved. As I drifted to sleep, all I could say was, she's the one...

Like it? Please reply! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!


	5. The Rescue Mission

All sonic charicters are the proporty of sega and sonic team. Thank-you for bringing shadow into this world.

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 5: My Mission

I woke up, and to my surprise, it was three in the morning! Midnight was on top of me, poking my fuzzy chest.

" What is it? What do you want?" I mumbled to her.

" I can't sleep." She replied.

" So? What do you want me to do about it?"

" Why don't we use this time wisely." Oh no. I knew what she ment. But I was way to tired for somthing like...You know...

" How old are you?" I asked her.

" Ageless, thanks to a charm." Sweet! It was legal! But still, didn't feel like it, to tired...

" How about this, you can sleep NEXT to me, and cuddle up, nothing more. Remember, next, not with."

" O.K." She replied. She instintly moved next to me, and put her head right on my chest. She then curled her feet by mine, I kinda liked it.

" Did you just purr?" Midnight asked me. Purr, what was she talking about? Hedgehogs don't purr...Not that I known of.

" Huh?"

" You know, any mobian who lovable and sweet tward others can purr you know. Not just cats. Anyone." She replied to my stupid, low answer. She's got a brain to. Another check to the ' She's the one' side.

" But I'm not a lovable and sweet person! I'm a moody, brooding crank! Ask anyone!"

" You didn't show me that on our date." I instintly shut up after that one. I curled up and fell back asleep.

I finally woke up in morning, and got out of my bed. Midnight was already up.

" Did you get a good night sleep?" Tails came over and asked me.

" Why does it matter?" I said back. Not exactly the nicest reply.

" You, Goby, Frootloops, Rouge and Sonic got a call for a mission, you need to break into eggmans base, he found two other people with energy just like Midnight's." Frootloops was Goby's sheepish friend.

" LUNA AND LUCKY!!!" Midnight screemed.

" Who's Luna and Lucky?" Sonic asked.

" My best friends! There in my band! Luna the Vampire Bat and Lucky the Black Cat play drum and guitar! Can I help? I wanna teach that fat looser a lesson!"

" Sure, I guess." Tails answered. Rouge, who was happy and content on a sofa, opened an eye.

" Girl, how do you know Luna? She's my favorite cousin!" Rouge asked her. Midnight then wispered somthing in her ear, and she then hugged her.

" I could get used to you, Midnight!" She said cheery and happily. After that, they've been buds ever since. We all then left, headed to the base, or Egg Fortress, and after crossing many streets, Midnight did somthing amazing.

" I'm fast, but this will be easyer!" After saying that, the cross necklasses's gem began to glow a purpulish black. She was chanting some different, mystical language, and eventually, se began to float, and she was sorounded in an eerie, sinister black arora.

" Lets go you guys! I got sisters to reascue!" Me and Sonic were very amazed, but continued. After crossing a desert, we made it to a giant steel base, with eggman's logo all over it. As we entered, an alarm whent off.

" Chaos Spear!"

" Dark pulsar!" Me and Midnight shouted simotaniosly. As my bright yellow spear headed to the camera and alarm system, a blackish purple jet of darkness wrapped around it, and destoyed it. We headed to a hallway, bet there was a locked door in the way.

" Let me handle it!" Goby said, acting very smug. He then began to blow a stream of crimson, burning fire, then slashed the door open with one of his dragon claws. As we ran down the metal hallway, there came a fork in the path, each route with a few doors.

" Which one?" Sonic said.

" I got an idea! Eeny meeny miney moe, catch a ruby by the toe-"

" Thats not gonna help Goby!" Sonic interupted.

" Allow me." Frootloops said quietly. He opened his tigerbat mouth, and a wave of ecolocation led down both paths. He waited for a solution, mouth open, and the energy wave came back to him.

" They're that way!" Frootloops pointed out, the rose the ground, destroyed a few red and orang robots with his tiger-like claws, and headed to the correct room. When we got there, a orange and black cat and a pink and black bat with fangs hanging out of her mouth were there.

" Sisters!" Midnight said, and gave them both a hug. Then Rouge gave her cousin a hug.

" Nice one, naive nit-wit!" Sonic congradulated Frootloops, who was proud yet blushing.

" Family reunion's over, lets go you guys!" Goby shouted. As we ran out, a big, grey robot with a rather large energy ax blocked our way.

" Luck, Luna, show us what you can do!" Sonic said. They both noded, and their own cross necklasses, with one pink gem and another one orange, began to light up.

" Inferno!" Lucky screamed.

" Fridgido!" Luna shouted. A blast of dark, icy blue mass shot out from Luna's hands, freezing the robot solid. Then a warm, dark beam of a crimson hue shot out of Lucky's hands, Melting the robot and blowing it up. Me and Sonic, once again, just stood there, amazed and jaws agape. As we left the fortress, a gienormus robot landed in front of us, blocking our path. Spikes, and a rond ball shape, we looked to see who was piloting this death machine. It was the doctor.

" I thought I saw rats running loose!" He taunted at us.

" And I thought I saw a hippo!" Sonic said back, full of confedence, what an egomaniac.

" Well, if you saw what this baby could really do, you wouldn't be so smart." The docter said. After that, the giant robot rolled around, trying to squish us, but Sonic had a plan. When the Egg Roller came at him, he spin dashed, making it roll the other way. Then Midnight, Luna, and Lucky blasted it with numorouse attacks. Eventually, it exploded, and the doctor and Sonic made there regrets and smart comments. Then we all headed home, I couldn't wait to get there. Usually Sonic gets crazy ideas when alot of guests are over. And when there are crazy ideas, there is pain and hilaraty.

I like the word gienormus! Please reply!


	6. Spin The Bottle

All sonic charicters are not mine, they are the proporty of sega and sonic team, and I'm pretty much borrowing them. I am not getting any money from this so in other words...DO'NT SUE ME!!!!!

WARNING: the Simpson Movie spoilers ahead!

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 6: Spin the Bottle

We arived at our house, and got many congradulations for a sucsesfull mission. Vanilla looked like she was about to cry, and Amy was screaming her pink head off at Sonic for not letting her come with us. After all of us made our introductions to Luna and Lucky, Sonic had an anouncment.

" Hey everyone, I think we should do somthing, you know, like a celebrational party or somthing. Thats why I'm ordering pizza, were getting atleast ten two-litter cokes, and were gonna watch a movie and play spin the bottle, my treat!" He said. After everyone heard that, they all went nuts.

" What should we watch?" Tails asked.

" Well, we got three choices: High School Musical, the Simpons Movie, and Cabin Boy. Which one shall it be?" Sonic answered. Everyone screamed 'no' for Cabin Boy.

" High School Musical! Zac Effron's a hottie!" Amy requested. After that, all the guys screamed no, including me. High School Musical is just another teeny boppy gay thing in my eyes, compleat with Corbin Bleu's fuzzy armpits and lip singing.

" Well, then Simpsons it is, after all, none of us seen it yet, I just bought it!" Sonic said, silencing the argument of Zac Effron by Amy and Goby. We got a few pizzas, and enough coke to keep Goby and Frootloops hyper for an eturnity. As we watch the movie, we saw some great jokes like ralph wiggem saying " I like men now" after he saw bart nude. I got to see barts weiner shortly after, and Spike and Sonic imedietly covered Cream and Amy's eye's. After the movie was over, Sonic got a glass bottle out, and forced everyone to play with him.

" Anyone wanna go first?" Sonic asked. No one answered. " Fine! I'll  go first!" He said. He spun the glass bottle, everyone watching with wide-eyed fear and anticipation. And guess who it stopped on? Knuckles. There they stood, staring at eachother.

" Lets just get this over with." They both said. Sonic leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that lasted 1/500th of a second. They both had an expression that they were gonna puke.

" Your turn, Shadow." Sonic said. I just hoped I didn't have to kiss a guy. I spined the bottle, waiting for it to stop. I closed my eyes, then opened them. The bottle landed on Midnight, whew. We leaned over, and had a long, wet, pleasurable kiss. I didn't care who looked, they can be jealouse at us. Goby and Frootloops were in bed already. I wrapped my arms around her, and my legs locked into hers again.

" COME ON!!!" Everyone shouted. We stopped kissing, everyone got the message that we liked eachother.

" Your turn Rouge." I said kinda shyly. She spun it, and it landed on Spike. She tried to give him a smooch on the cheek, but he turned his head and grabed her head, thus making her kiss him on the lips. Rouge got really ticked off from that smart move, and started throwing randome objects at him, ranging from glass ordiments to thumb tacks. After Spike got kicked multible times in the nuts, she sat back down, Spike was in so much pain he passed out.

" Hormonal levels to high?" I asked her. Then she got up, and kicked ME in MY 'area'.

" Just who do you do think you are, punk?!"

" OOOWWW! God...I wasn't joking!" I think I was in too much pain. She had high heels! With iron grips! It was getting blury, and I think I heard Sonic say 'that's enouge games for one night'. Then, I blacked out...

I friggen LOVED the Simpson movie and had to squeese it in there.


	7. Troublemakers And Bruises

All sonic and mario characters are not owned by me. They are owned by nentendo and sega and sonic team.Thank-you for the reply persons!

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 8: Troublemakers and bruises

As I woke up, everything was blury. I felt pain all over. I took a grasp of my soroundings. Blaze was there, caring for me and making sur I was O.K. Spike was on a sofa, with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him. He was asleep. I also was on a soft, suporting sofa, with a soft blanket and pillow. Rouge mouthed 'sorry' to me, but I didn't remember much. Then Blaze got up, and while she did, I looked at the area that hurt most, which was my 'area'. I was all bruised up there. Now I know why Rouge sorried me. Blaze came back, with an ice pack, and put it were the bruises were, and I wasn't very happy about it.

" MY GOD!!! WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF PERVERT!!! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!! YOUR A GIRL!!!" I souldn't of yelled at her, but I was pretty upset, how was I to go to the bathroom without pain? She got pretty ticked off, I could tell, because she was starting to shroud in flames. But then she saw the ice pack, and stopped. I guess she felt sorry for me.

" Were's Sonic at? Usually he runs to get his camera phone when I'm hurt."

" Oh, he went to pick a friend up, he didn't tell me who though." As we thought of who he went to get, the most irritating knock sounded from the door. Then the door busted open.

" It's a me, Mario!" Said a familiar, red plumber.

" And it's a me, Sonic the Hedgie!"

" Why-a didn't you do-a your catch phrase?"

" ' Cause I don't got one."

" Oh, okey-dokie then!"

" Sonic, what are you doing with Mario, I thought you were rivals?"

" We sorted things out at the olympics."

FLASHBACK

" Sonic, why do we-a hate eachother?"

" 'Cause our creaters wanna get rich."

" I-a think were eaqual though, your-a fast, and I can-a jump and shoot fire-balls!"

" Screw SEGA and sonic team then! Your my new freind!"

" Okey dokie then!"

" But there's just one thing though."

" What-a is it then?"

" PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE please please please plllllleeeaaase can I be in your new super smash bros game? And Shadow to?"

" Sure-a thing!"

FLASHBACK OVER PEOPLES

" Good times...Good times..." Everyone stared at sonic for the inturupting flashback.

" Anywho, hows Spike and Shadow?"

" O.K, but they still got bruises."

" What happend to-a them?" Mario asked. He looked concerned.

" Oh, one of the chicks here got ticked off and put da whoopin' on 'em 'cause theres no cake here."

" Oh."

" Look, Blaze, how 'bout me and you go to the store?...Were's Midnight at?"

" Right here." She was in the shade. Her black fur blended well in the scenery, no wonder I didn't se her.

" Good idea. While your gone, me and Mario will just-"

" DON'T EVEN THINK YOUR STAYING HERE WITHOUT ADULD SUPERVISION." Blaze said. Here temper is usfull, it just saved our house from utter distruction.

" Kay, kay, I get it." Sonic said.

" Now, were leaving, Vanilla will be here to keep an eye on you little monsters, got it?"

" O.K" Sonic and Mario both said. As we left, somthing happened...

" There, gone. Know what that means?"

" What?"

" TOTALLY COOL HOUSE PARTY!"

" Didn't-a the purple kitty say we shouldn't?"

" AND?"

" It-a just doen't feel-a right...But sounds-a fun!"

Me and Blaze were in our local grocery store. We grabbed tons of things, including my usual budweiser.

" Wait here." Blaze asked me. She came back with a box of tampons.

" You do know that I know what they're for. And I'm guessing those are for Rouge."

" Her, and me."

" That explains why you begged for that cheesecake and called it 'my precious'."

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

" Blaze come on! Sonic and Mario probably tore apart the house!"

" NO!!! I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY PRECIOUS!!!"

" What is it with girls and cheesecake?...It's gross."

( Shadow drags Blaze away with box of cheesecake in her hand)

" YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME TO SEPERATE ME FROM MY PRECIOUS!!!"

" I know..."

FLASHBACK OVER NOW

" I cleared that thought out of my brain, thank-you author." We walked down the isle, and Blaze also begged for a Chako-Wako bar, I said 'no', she threatened to kick me in my bruised up balls, so I let her have it, for my ball's sake. We ran home, and I could only imagine what Sonic did to our house. As we cautiously entered the home, we were suprised to see Sonic and Mario just sitting there reading books.

" Home already? Gee, time really flies when your reading...Phisics and Matter? Eww, I'm learning things..." Sonic said.

"But I thought we'd-a tell them about the party?" Mario said. Hmm, I knew they were gonna do SOMETHING crazy.

" What party?" Blaze questioned.

" None! Way to blow it plumber boy..."

" Tink of dis, atleast they didn't see the garage!"

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GARAGE?" Blaze and I both shouted. We both ran to the garage, and there was a sight so terrible, I'm scared to tell you. Knuckles was in a corner, with a lampshade over his head yelling 'freedome' over and over again. Toilet paper coated both my honda and my harly. Someone spraypainted ' I LUV SPUGETI' and ' PONEEZ SUK!' on the walls. My budweiser was all over the place...Empty...And Rouges bras and thongs were EVERYWERE.

" What happend here?" I said to them.

" Totally cool house party...?" Sonic said in a whimpering tone. He KNEW he was in big trouble.

" You know what I'm gonna do to you, right?" Blaze said.

" Please grounded grounded grounded grounded." I quietly chanted.

" WHY DID'T YOU INVITE ME? I WANNA HAVE FUN TO! YOU SUCK! KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE YOU SUCK, THAT'S WHY!" I can't belive Sonic got away with that. Mario eventually left, he said it was getting to weird for him. Now that things quieted down, Midnight came over on my lap.

" And what did YOU do while we were gone?"

" Nothin'. Just reading a book, that Sonic took out of my hands when you arived."

" I still don't get it that Sonic got away with all that while Vanilla was here."

" They knocked her out with turkey sandwitches."

" Toch'e."

" So, I guess this means the chapter's over now."

" Why would you say that?"

" 'Cause the auther's running out of ideas."

" O.K then...It's the end of the chapter."

I HAD to put Mario in here, makes everything funny.


	8. Scary Stories That Arn't That Scary

All sonic and mario charicters belong to segs, nentendo, and sonic team. Oh yeah, I got some nasty E-mails about how much it sucks, but if I find anymore I'm gonna be mad and get the paddle! Not the paddle! And for that Super Mushroom Wii guy, yes, you got what you wanted, I' adding peach, luigi and yoshi too! Cheers!

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 8: Scary Stories That Arn't That Scary

I just found out that the auther found some more ideas, and I had to be in this stupid chapter. But aside from that, today was pretty murky, it looked like a Matlock sky. Me and the guys were just sitting in a circle, telling horor storys. Sonic told his first, but we wanted him to stop for how boring it was. Then Knuckles told his, which was desent untill we found out it was a REAL story, and Sonic and him got into a fight of who's was better. Spike was telling his, and it was pretty good so far.

" Well, the kid found bloodstains all over the walls, and he walked into his parents room, and he found-"

" A PIRATE!"

" No"

" A CORNDOG!"

" No, Sonic..."

" A PIRATE EATING A CORNDOG!"

" No! Now let me continue Sonic!" Spike said in a irritated tone. Sonic had a bad habit of inturupting people, as you see."

" ANYWAYS, the kid found his mothers bloody body, with her head chpped off from having her sixth baby. ' Your next' said a faint voice. the kid turned around, and Bloody Mary swooped out at the kid and-"

" It's a-me, Mario!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed. He then scrambeled up a table, and peed himself. I couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle.

" Mario, luigi, peach, yoshi, what the crap? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked them.

" It was-a scary day, so we hang out with-a you!" Mario replied.

" Then come in! I'm telling a story. Hey peach, wanna sit next to me?" Spike flirted.

" No thank-you." She said, then smacked him hard with an iron pan, and he shut up.

" O.K then...Back to the story. Bloody Mary swooped down, and-"

" AAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHH!!! IT'S GONNA GET ME!!! IT'S GONNA GET ME!!!" That obviosly was Sonic. Goby spooked him by tapping his back, low effort from Goby is still a humiliating mastermind idea.

" SHE STEALS HIS SOUL! I'm done, if you guys are gonna interupt, then I'm done. Your turn anyone." Spike said very inpatiently. Yoshie was next, but since all he can say is 'yoshi' I didn't get it. Mario sobbed and got chills from the story, so I supose he can speak dinosaur or somthing. After telling stories, 'cause we got board of it eventually, Midnight came into the house with her two freinds, Lucky and Luna. I wonder what they want?

" Whacha doin'?" Lucky asked evermost annoyingly.

" Nothin'."

" How abouts we do somthin' fun?" Then sheran over to the fridge and pulled out my budweiser.

" Who wants to do a beer chug fo ten bucks"

" I'm under aged." Said Sonic.

" Budweiser gives mr hives." Midnight said. Wow, who knew, guess she wasn't that cool after all. Then the black cat shot me a look, guss I'm up.

Three minutes later...

" CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" Was all I could remember, everything was blured, and I was hearing voices...

Ahem, hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Ermh anyways, Shadow got drunk, and couldn't remember a single thing after that, so I will narate the rest of this chapter. Well, after all the chanting died down, shadow looked half asleep, half awake. His head was slanting downward, and his eyes were bloodshot.

" Get me a beer Sonic." He mumbled at me, he looked as if he were gonna die on the spot.

" Uh, no. You know your an alcaholic, and your making a big sceen of things, and I am sertianly not gonna help. You need to go to bed." I said kinda peeved. When he gets drunk, he is a big chalenge. Vanilla usually rubs his tummy 'till he falls asleep.

" I will, after one more beer." He asked again, oviosly what I just said didn't go though that intoxicated head of his.

" I SAID GIMME A BEER YOU BASTARD!!!" Shadow screamed. I was calm, I knew what to do. I picked his half live body up, and set him on the sofa. I grabbed a tranqulizer outta a persciption container, and popped it in his mouth. Yes, he DOES take traqulizers. When he first woke up from unconsiosness, after we saved him ( when we found his body after he crashed from the Space Colony Ark, he was a bloody, bruised mess, with several bone fractures and a cracked skull. If we didn't take him to the ER, he would of died!) he had anger issues with Goby's annoyance. He strangled him once for dumping cold water on him while taking a shower. We immediatly took him to a doctor, and he was perscribed tranqulizer pills so his anger wouldn't kill anyone. Shadow was falling asleep. Good. I then got destracted from some yelling...

" Come on sugar, plant one on me! I'm right here, and I'm available!" Spike flirted. Man, wonder what Peach was gonna do this time!

" No, I'm with Mario! He saved my life! And your just loud!" Peach said back, with attitude! I loved my girls like that 'specially when they got-

" Sonic, get on with it!"

" Whoops! Sorry Alley! Got carried off with fantisys..." Sorry, that was my producer and narrator... Well, anywho, peach then smashed Spikes porcupine face with a golf clu, iron pan, fan, purse...You get the idea, right? Luigi and Knux were doin' there own thing, talking about which was better, pasta or cheeseburgers. In my option, I think chilli dogs win the gold metal for numyness. I think Yoshi was laying a bunch of plastic eggs that had randome stuff in it,( wait a miniute...) and Mario was just chillin' out reading Plumers Illustraited. Shaow, thank gosh, was sleeping like a baby, with a blanky tucked by him, he was so cute, no wonder fan girls adored him! Everything ws happy and content, untill IT happend.

If you didn't know, the Alley girl is ME. Yes, thats another nickname/abreviation for my real name. Write reveiws or else you don't get to find out WHAT happend!


	9. The EndThat Wasn't Very Suspencefull

I own no one exept goby, midnight, and spike. This is the last chapter folks!

DON'T GET ON MY GOOD SIDE: Chapter 9: The End... That Wasn't Very Suspencefull...

I woke up, and Mario, Sonic, and Spike all crowded me.

" The drunkies awake! Run for your life, and hide all your alcaholic beverages!" Goby screamed at the top of his little dragon lungs.

" He's not drunk anymore, Goby." Sonic said, he was getting annoyed of Goby, I could tell.

" Wait, is this the last chapter?" I asked.

" Yeah."

" MY GOD! I need to get Midnight!" I shouted. I ran tward our balcony, were she was.

" Please tell me your not leaving! 'Cause most stories end this way of you leaving!"

" I'm not leaving! I got no home, and my family deserted me when I was a kid, thats what all tazes do. Sonic said I could stay here!" Don't know what got to me, but I hugged her untill those blue eyes of hers looked as if they were gonna pop. Then she sucker punched my nose.

" OW, OH GOD! Why'd you do that!"

" I hate sappy endings, and no touching."

_EPILOG_ ( did I spell that right?) American Idiot from Greenday plays, and a slide with pictures and small captioning shows.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario still were good friends, and Sonic visited Mushroom Kingdom, but ate a Goomba. He said it looked like a roasted mushroom with legs.

Miles "tails" Prower, since he wasn't in this story much, complained to his therapist all about how he was pretty much forgotten as Sonic's best bud in Sonic X ever since Chris Thorndyke was introduced.( Man, I HATE him.)

Knuckles the Echidna eventulaly fought Midnight, but got beaten senseless. Now he fears of her dreaded attack, the Iron Elbow.

Vanilla the Rabbit eventually finished a quilt with everyones names on it, including Midnights.

Goby the Dragon once again got back to what he did best, and that was pranks. He put a whoopie cushion under a sofa seat, which Shadow sat on, and was beaten into a pulp. After that, they uped the dosage of Shadows medicine.

Frootloops the Tigerbat was bribed with candy for helping Goby with his pranks, like he always is.

Midnight stayed with Sonic and the gang, so she will future in other stories.

Kingsha the Hedgekidna wasn't in this story.

Rouge the bat stole Shadow's green chaos emerald, and he punched her for it. After that, Rouge beat him up for ruining her makeup.

Spike the Porcupine eventually became princess Daisy's boyfriend. After Luigi heard of this, they both broke out in fist fights, and Spike had to pay him five bucks.

Cream the Rabbit once again got captured by Docter Eggman, but was saved by Sonic, she said he was a cocky little rodent, and threw Cheese at his head and soforth.

Silver the Hedgehog, was bearly mentioned in this story, but finnaly got the courage to kiss Blaze. He was imedeatly punched in the face.

Blaze the Cat finished an entire box of cheesecake by herself. She then bribed Shadow into buying her another one.

Peach threw an anchor at Spike for calling her "Honeybunch" Spike said he liked his babes like that, fiesty, and she then K.O.ed him with a iron pan.

Dr. Eggman once again, tried to take over Mobiuse. He then got a beating from Sonic, and called him a "Speedy Slimeball".

Amy Rose wan't in this story much, and because of this, she went goth and began cutting her arms with a pocket knife.

Shadow the Hedgehog finally had a night to remember with Midnight, if you know what I mean. And they all got ready for a seaquall from Disney, the end!

TADA!!! Love the credit idea. PLEASE reply for me, or I won't write my next big story!


End file.
